Along Came Love
by YoungWriter97
Summary: It's been 4 years since Bethaney's been to Hill Side. 4 years since she last saw Tyler. 2 years since her break up with Matt. and 2 years since she had her son, Liam. What happens when Tyler and Bethaney reunit and end up having a night of fun together? Read to find out.


New Year's Eve

"Are you sure you're okay with watching him tonight?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure! Now go, you're late!" Carson laughed. Her blonde hair bounced as she pushed me towards the door and Liam started laughing.

"Okay, okay! And you've got my cell number; umm call 911 if something happens…" I trailed off. I looked at Liam and he was playing with Carson's hair.

"B! I'll be fine!" She said. Right, she's always fine. She's one of the most responsible sixteen year olds I know.

"Ok, bye." I kissed Liam's head and walked out the door.

"Jeez, what took you so long?" Elly asked from the cab. I looked back at my building and up towards our window.

"I hate leaving him," I said scrunching up my nose. Liam is my son and he's only two. I had him my second year of college when Matt and I were still together. Liam looked so much like Matt did when he was Liam's age. In fact Liam looks more like Matt then he does me. He just has my nose.

"Oh, he'll be fine. He's with Carson." She said back to me.

"You're right, let's just have fun," I smiled.

We were at the club dancing around when the DJ's loud voice boomed through the whole room. Elly and I were dancing with two random guys, I didn't even know what my guy looked like but I knew he had to be rather nice looking. I could feel his stomach muscles against my back and his hands felt good and warm as they ran over my body.

"Okay y'all, one minute until midnight. We are gonna kill the lights and you get yo' midnight kiss." He said loudly. Elly and I giggled but kept dancing with our guys. Twenty seconds y'all!"

"10…9…8…7…" we all shouted. "…6…5…4…3…2…1" The lights died and I turned around and pressed my lips to the guy's I was dancing with. The man's lips were familiar and warm against mine. He kissed me back roughly and pulled my closer. This kiss warmed my whole body and I didn't want to pull away but it ended soon. The lights came on and he pulled away but I kept my eyes closed.

"Bethaney?" the man said. I opened my eyes quickly to find myself in the arms of my childhood best friend.

"Tyler," I whispered. His smiled was wide and his blue eyes were bright. He was even better looking now then he was when we were eighteen. "Wow, what are you doing here?" I was surprised to see him.

"I just moved here last year for work." I nodded hanging onto his words. His arms were still around me and I could really feel all his muscles now. "But tell me about you! Want to sit down?" He led me over to a table.

"Well, I just graduated from design school. I have this beautiful son name Li-"

"Wait! You have a son?" he cut me off.

"Yeah, he's two." I said looking down. "He's Matt's son." Matt wasn't around anymore. He decided that his music was more important than having a son.

"Are you guys married now?" He asked. I laughed and stopped when I noticed he was being serious.

"No, he left shortly after Liam was born actually." He had other things he said he needed to do in life.

"That sucks!" Tyler said looking down. Turns out he was engaged but something didn't work out and she split. "So why did you guys stop coming around Hill Side?" I thought for a second about how we would go to Hill Side every year, all summer. I even spent my last year of high school there.

"I guess it was because we all moved out here," I said sadly. "I mean you guys were the only people we knew there and all our other family lived everywhere else." He nodded.

"I have been traveling a lot so I haven't really been back there since we graduated." He said. I took a sip of my drink at the same time he did and we continued to talk.

I-I should get going home," Tyler slurred. I shook my head. I didn't want him to go.

"No, no, no. Just come over to mine tonight," I slurred back. I giggled at the sound of my voice. I looked up at Tyler who was staring at me biting his lip, his blue eyes dark.

"Okay," he smirked. I glanced down at his lips and smiled before repeating okay to him.

"Let's go then," I smiled. I grabbed his hand and started to drag him behind me. We took our coats and quickly made our way out the doors. "TAXI!" One pulled up to the curb almost instantly. Tyler and I sat on opposite sides of the car but he pulled me close to him when he noticed I was shivering. I looked up and smiled at him. His face was close to mine and I could really make out all of his sharp features. His strong jaw line with slight stubble covering it, his half-shut eye lids that were hiding his dark blue eyes, his parted lips that looked so inviting and warm. I could feel him leaning closer. His breath was hitting my face but I let him lean forward until both of our lips were almost touching the others. He cupped the back of my neck before pulled my mouth to his and covering my lips with his. His mouth was eager and I occasionally felt his teeth grazing my lips. His other hand was in my hair. But it didn't last very long before the taxi driver cleared his throat.

"You're destination," he said in a throaty voice. I pulled away from Tyler quickly and he smirked at me. We quickly got out of the cab after paying the taxi driver.

"That was so embarrassing," I said covering my red face. Tyler stepped closer to me and took my hands off my face. He was smiling down at me.

"But you loved every second of it," he said cockily. I scoffed and started to talk but he put his finger on my lips. "Don't argue. I know you did." Then he winked and started walking up the stairs to my apartment. I rolled my eyes and followed him.

"You know this place is pretty nice," Tyler said in the elevator. I looked up at him. His head was leaned back against the wall and his eyes were shut. I bite my lips then pushed myself against his side.

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty nice," I whispered in his ear. He sighed and I lightly tugged on his ear with my teeth making him groan quietly. I put small kisses along his jaw.

"Bethaney, I uh-"he said in a breathy voice. The bell dinged and the door opened. "We are on your floor." I pulled him with me by his shirt so I was walking backwards. His blue eyes were trained on mine and they were filled with lust. I turned around so I could unlock my door and he grabbed my hips while kissing up and down my neck.

"We are in," I whispered. I remember Carson and Liam are here so I told him to be quiet. Carson was fast asleep on the couch and Liam's play pin was at the end of the couch close to her. I looked at the clock to see it was about four o'clock in the morning. "Carson, sweetie, wake up," I said. She stirred and looked at me before sitting up.

"Hi," she said in a tired tone. Her hair was sticking up in all different directions and she had some stuff on her cheek.

"You can go home now if you want," I said. She nodded and grabbed her bag. "Here you go." I reached into my purse and gave her thirty dollars. "I can tell he was a bit of a handful tonight so I gave you a little extra." She smiled and said thanks before waving good bye and crossing the hall to her apartment.

"Well now that we are alone," Tyler said pulling me towards him. I bit my lips making him glance down at them.

"Just let me make sure Liam is okay and get him a new bottle okay?" He nodded and let me go. I hurriedly ran into the kitchen and made a bottle then ran back out and put it in his crib.

"He's really cute," Tyler said looking down at him. I nodded and looked at my son lovingly. He was the man of my life and I don't know what I'd do without him. He's my whole world.

"Yeah, he is," I smiled. "But I'll show you my room." Tyler looked at me and nodded. I grabbed his hands and started pulling him down the hall. He only looked at me. Before we got to my room he pinned me against the wall so I was between him and it with no escape. He smiled before softly putting his mouth on mine. I ran my hands up his chest then tangled my fingers in his hair. He pulled away before it could get more intense.

"I've been waiting to do this since high school," he whispered. My breath caught in my throat and I nodded.

"My room is right here," I said opening the door we were next to. He pulled me inside before shutting the door. I took my heels off at the same time he started taking his shoes off and we stood in front of each other. "Show me." My voice came out as a whisper as he stepped closer to me. He put his arm around me and slowly started pulling down my zipper. When it was at the bottom of my back he let it go so my dress pooled at my ankles. He looked me over with lust filled eyes. I started unbuttoning his shirt but he just pulled it over his head. He lifted me up and set me on my bed before laying over me and started kissing me. Everyone his skin touched mine it was like an explosion. My hands slowly trailed down his torso to his pants and I slowly unbuckled everything. His body felt good under my hands. He was more toned now then he was in high school and he just over all felt better. And the best part was it didn't feel like just lust…it felt like longing, and like he's always wanted this.

New Years Day

I woke up the next morning to here Liam crying in the other room. I put some clothes on muttering little complaints as I did that. My legs were sore. Memories from last night flooded my mind as I thought about the pain in my legs. I looked at my bed to see Tyler still asleep in my bed.

"Hey, hey," I said picking up Liam. He was still wailing when I picked him up. I looked into his crib to see his bottle empty. "Are you hungry?" I asked him. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes before nodding his tiny head. His curly hair was a mess and his nose was dripping. I took him into the kitchen and put him in his high chair before grabbing his cheerios and a rag to wipe his nose. "It's okay baby." I kissed the top of his head and he ate his cheerios slowly. I grabbed a Sippy cup and put it on his high chair before running back to my room quickly.

"Hey," I said sitting next to Tyler who was sitting up in my bed. His bottom half was covered but his torso was showing and I couldn't help but sneak a peek at it. He was so toned.

"Hey," he said back. He rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Do you want some Tylenol and water?" I asked. He nodded and I dragged him out of bed. When I looked down I blushed because I forgot he didn't have any boxers on. I giggled. "Put some clothes on then meet me in the kitchen okay?"

"Okay," he smirked. He kissed me softly on my lips before letting me go. He slapped my butt as I started walking out of my room. He laughed when I turned around and glared at him.

"Inappropriate," I laughed. He winked and shut the door. I just rolled my eyes before proceeding to the kitchen.

"Ma ma ma ma ma," Liam was chanting while smacking his hands on his table. I looked down to see his cheerio's all over the floor. I looked at the floor and sighed. " MA! MA! MA!" Liam kept chanting.

"Liam, hey," I said quieting him. He smiled and giggled and I couldn't find it in me to be mad at him. He's my baby.

"Well what a mess we have here," Tyler laughed looking at the floor. He looked up at me and I looked at him. He threw on his jeans but he wasn't wearing a shirt. He smirked at me, him knowing I was checking him out. "Can I hold him?" he asked.

"If he let's you pick him up," I said nodding. "He's usually picky about…" Before I could finish my sentence Liam had already let Tyler pick him up. "Who he goes to." I said quietly. Tyler was cuddling up to Liam and playing with him as Liam giggled showing the few teeth he has.

"I think he likes me," Tyler said smiling. Liam played with Tyler's floppy hair as he talked to me. "Would you like breakfast?"

"Yeah, I can make you something." I said smiling.

"Actually I was thinking that I could take you guys out to breakfast." He smiled. I nodded.

"Let me get us ready and then we can go." His smile got bigger and he nodded. Liam reached his arm out to me and I took him and quickly went to his bathroom.

"Liam! Come on, we need to get dressed!" I yelled as I chased him around the room. All he had on was a diaper and he kept running from me. He giggled as he ran behind his crib and acted like I couldn't see him. I snuck up to him and grabbed him when he had his eyes covered. "Gotcha!" He giggled as I picked him up. I kissed and blew on his cheek making him laugh louder. "Ok, babe. Let's get dressed. Are you hungry?" he nodded his head quickly. It took a few minutes to dress him since he kept squirming. I went back into the living room where Tyler was waiting for us. "Can you watch him when I get ready?" I asked out of breath.

"Sure," he smiled. When he came over to me and Liam he kissed me. I kissed him back at first but when his tongue traced my bottom lip I pulled away.

"Not in front of Liam," I said looking at my son. Tyler laughed and I handed Liam over to him. As I walked to my room I heard Liam laughing loudly.

"Okay, I'm ready." I said pulling on my boots. Tyler looked over at me and double glanced. I was wearing a tight long sleeved shirt with a vest and jeans. "What?" I asked. Tyler's mouth was hanging open. Instead of answering me he looked at Liam.

"Your mommy is very pretty," he said in a little kid voice. Liam nodded and smiled his smile that gets me every time. I blushed then sat on the floor.

"Ok Liam, come to mommy." I said smiling. Tyler put Liam on the floor and he waddled over to me quickly.

"Ma!" he said. I smiled. "Pretty?" I smiled and put him on the ground.

"Yes baby," I smiled. I put his socks and boots on and then his hat and gloves. When I stood him up I grabbed him before he could run away and started kissing him all over his face. "Maaa!" he giggled. I looked up at Tyler who was smiling at us with a look of love in his eyes. "I think we are ready to go." I said. Tyler already had his shoes on.

"Let's go then," he smiled. I picked up Liam but Tyler took him from me. "Let me carry him." I smiled. Tyler but Liam on his other side and walked out the door. It wasn't until we got into the elevator that he grabbed my hand. My hand was instantly warm.

"Oh, his gloves!" I said. I reached into the diaper bag and grabbed Liam's gloves then put them on his hands. Tyler giggled at me and I swatted him on the arm. "I just want him to be warm!" I laughed with him and shook my head.

"No, that's good," Tyler said a laugh behind his words. I nodded and made a face at Liam making him laugh.

"Liam, look here baby," I said in my baby voice. I was trying to get a picture of Liam and Tyler together. Liam had syrup all over his face. Thank god he had a napkin over his clothes! "Liiiiammmm." He finally looked up to me with pancake hanging out of his mouth and I snapped the picture. "Gosh, he is just so cute." I showed Tyler the picture and he laughed. I reached into the diaper bag to grab some wipes. "Can you wipe his face and hands please?" He wiped his face and hands then looked back at me.

"So Bethaney," Tyler said leaning his elbows on the counter. Liam looked at Tyler and put his elbows on the counter and his face on his face. I laughed and took another picture.

"You are teaching him bad manners!" I laughed. Tyler winked at me making Liam do the same and I laugh again. "You are terrible!"

"Don't act you don't love it," he winked. I giggled and blushed.

"You wuv it mommy," Liam giggled. I looked at him and he was smiling.

"Oh yeah," I giggled at him. We finished eat and then when we were done Tyler said he had to go to work.

"I hope we can hang out again," he smiled. I nodded and blushed. He laughed at my blushing and I looked up at him narrowing my eyes. "Until next time, beautiful." He leaned down pressing his lips to mine before hopping back in the cab and waving as he left. I just stood there until I could no longer see his cab.

"Do you like Tyler?" I said looking at Liam. He nodded quickly with a big smile spread across his red cheeks. "Me too." After a second we went back up to the apartment and I let Liam down. He immediately went to play with his toys after I got his boots and jacket off.

I was cleaning the house when there was an unexpected knock on my door. I looked at Liam who was too busy playing with his toys to realize someone knocked. I looked through the peep hole to see Elly waiting outside my door.

"Hey," she smiled when I let her in. She engulfed me in a hug before going over to Liam and kissing his cheek. "Hey baby." She sat down on the couch and looked at me. "What's up?" she asked. I smiled and sat next to her Indian style on the couch.

"I was cleaning until you got here." I laughed. "How about you?" She smiled and reached down into her bag.

"Well, if was doing a little shopping and I found this adorable shirt that I thought Liam would love!" She smiled. She held up and small shirt that had a dinosaur on it and was blue and green.

"It's so cute!" I smiled taking it from her. I called Liam over and he got excited and started running around with the shirt screaming DINO! DINO! We laughed and watched him be crazy. "What do you say to Elly, Liam?" I said. He ran over to her leaping into her lap and kissing her cheek obnoxiously.

"Dank you, Ewwy," he said with his best face. She cooed at him and he giggled. Then he looked over at me "Mommy! I wanna bananene," he said. I narrowed my eyes at him trying not to giggle.

"What's the magic word?" I asked him putting my hands on my hips.

"Pwease mommy, pwease gimme a bananene!" he said giving me the puppy dog look. I sighed and picked him up taking him into the kitchen.

"Do you want anything Elly," I asked. She said no but followed me into the kitchen. After putting Liam in his high chair I cut up a banana. Liam raised his hand but I grabbed it knowing what he was going to do. "If you smash your banana up I will take it away." He nodded and picked up a banana and put it in his mouth. "Good boy." I patted his head and walked over to the fridge and grabbing some juice.

"So what's new?" Elly said jumping up on the counter. I took a sip of my juice thinking about my answer.

"Oh! Matt is over for a visit. I'm not that excited about it." I said. Elly rolled her eyes.

"He was stupid for walking out on you guys," she said. I nodded and went back to my juice. Matt left when Liam was about eight months old. Since then it's just been Liam and I. He thought at the time that his music career was more important than his family. "When is he coming?" I took my phone out of my sweatshirt pocket and checked the time.

"I have to pick him up from the airport at five o'clock," I sighed. She gaped at me.

"YOU have to pick him up from the airport? Why can't he just get a cab or something?" I shrugged and looked at the floor.

"I think it's because he is taking us to dinner after we pick him up," I said. She nodded.

"Well at least he is trying to be nice."


End file.
